Ouran's Elite Group of Students
by Lovely Personality
Summary: Reina and her friend Karin are sent to Ouran Academy. They are two of the twenty-six elite students. Reina isn't exactly happy about it all. But that might change once she meets the Host club, or maybe not. Why was she sent to Ouran? OC characters. Romance stuff in later chapters. Rating might change later on. Category changed. Drama in later chapters. Momentarily discontinued
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : ** Okay! I decided to write an Ouran fic. I have been picturing this story in my head for weeks and I have finally started it! This is an OC story...kinda. Btw, this is like when the twins are in their second year. I haven't watched all of the Ouran episodes. So sorry if it's kinda like taking a tolal U-turn from what actually happened. Anyways...enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran at all. I do however, own Karin Tanaka, and Reina Suzuki. Plus some characters to come. They are mine! So please don't use them. Thank you.

Prologue

It's a warm autumn day, and I'm starting my first day at Ouran Academy. I know I'll do well in my classes, the only problem is fitting in. I'm not exactly the spoiled rich girl who throws a tantrum when I can't get something. But I'm not a person who doesn't complain about things either. I'm basically a person who prefers to keep to myself. I don't exactly share information about myself with people. There is no need to give them a reason to think that they know me and understand me. Wait, am I talking to myself? I believe the answer is yes. Oh no, I don't wanna do a narration of my life. So I will just cover the basics. My name's Reina, Reina Suzuki. I'm sixteen years old. That's all you need to know about me.

"Violet, look!" the girl sitting next to me bounced up and down in her seat excitedly. "It's Ouran Academy! Can you believe we're going to school here." Karin Tanaka. She's my best friend, she's like my twin. We are the exact same height, we're both the same age, and we can mimic each other's movements and speech patterns. The only difference is hair and eyes, really. Karin has wavy blonde hair thats always in a ponytail, and chestnut brown eyes that are always kind and warm. I have long, braided black hair, and green eyes with blue in them.

"I don't understand why we have to go here," I muttered, scowling at the tall pink building that was the school. "of all places. Do they even teach students? It looks like a play place to me."

"Vi," Karin turned and looked at me. "You know why we're coming here. There's no way around it. Until Hinata tells us we can leave, we're staying here."

"I hate wearing these dresses from the eighteenth century." I scrunched my nose, looking down at the yellow dress that I would be wearing until who knows when.

"I hate them too." Karin giggled, poking at the puffs above my shoulders.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of the steps to the school. The chauffeur came to the passenger door and opened it with a gloved hand, bowing to us as we got out.

Ascending the steps, we reached tye school doors just as a finely dressed man came through them. "Ah, you must be Lady Tanaka, and Lady Suzuki. Ouran Academy welcomes you." the man bowed and ushered us through the doors.

Students walked in the hallways in little groups of two and three, or by themselves. My sweat dropped as I noticed most of the students were girls. In fact, from my view, ninety-four percent are most likely girls. The boys uniforms are a pale purple dress coat, with the school emblem stuched on the left side of the chest; and black dress pants, with brown leather shoes.

"Over here is the west wing library..." Karin ooh'ed and ahh'ed at everything the guide showed us. But I knew, she knew, heck, the guide knew she had already seen the entire school. But it would seem weird if two girls just waltz in and go about knowing where everything is, without directions at all.

"Here is the science lab, we have the latest tools this year." "Oh, how many clubs do you have?" I asked curiously. The guide smiled, "We have seventy-two clubs. Here is a pamphlet with all the clubs listed."

Looking it over, I noticed there were seventy-three clubs, not seventy-two. "Wait, it says there's seventy-three." "Yes, the Host Club. But that is exclusive. There are only seven members. They don't let anyone in." our guide explained.

Hm, the Host Club, it sounds interesting. I'll have to ask another student about it.

*******at noon******

"Miss Reina?" a tall man came up to me in the hallway, he had gray hair and was wearing an expensive looking green suit. The principle.

"Oh, yes?" I looked up at him. "I believe there was a slight mix up with your uniform." the principle held out a yellow bag to me, "This is your uniform." Looking in it I raised an eyebrow, "Why am I getting a different one?"

"Well, as you know, you and twenty six other students were given scholarships here. Fourteen are in high school, five are in elementary, and seven are in middle school. You are one of the elite students here."

"I understand." I mumbled and walked away to class. I would try it on later.

*********after school*********

"The Host Club?" the girl put down her cup of tea. "It's only the greatest club in school!" she squealed long with a few other girls. "The seven hottest guys in school are in it. If you pay them, they'll entertain you. You can find the club room in the third music room, in the second building. Oh, I am just in love with Hikaru and Kaoru." she sighed dreamily. "Well, thank you for the info." I said hurriedly as I walked away quickly from the table.

"So, did you find out?" Karin asked. "Yeah, it's in the third music room, second building. What did you find out?" I asked. "Well, the club is only open from three to five thrity. So basically, it opens in about..." Karin looked down at her watch. "five minutes." Sighing I started towards the door, "Might as well look."

*******music room 3******

"Well, here we are." Karin and I stood in front of the double doors. The sign at the top etched out Music Room 3.

"Do we just go right in, or do we knock first?" Karin looked unsure. Deciding we had already spent too much time out here I grabbed the dor handle and turned it. The moment I opened the door a breeze blew by with red rose petals, I had to raise my arm to shield my face. Once it was gone I had to squint at the brightness. Looking up I was surprised at what I saw.

"Welcome."

**Author's Note :** Haha! I think that went well. I'm sorry if description sucks. But I am extremely tired right now, and I have a headache :P So please be nice about it. If I made any mistakes, please tell me, and I will fix it. Also, I need help coming up with names for some characters. More specifically, four boys and two girls. Please review, I would appreciate it oh so very much. -VioletISawes0me


	2. Chapter 1 The Host Club

Author's Note : okay, so this is going to be a little longer than the prologue. Btw, the uniform for the girls who are elite is like the uniform for the night class in Vampire Knight, except its purple with a white tie. The guys elite uniform is white with a purple tie. Just thought you should know that. P.S i forgot to tell you that Reina's nickname is Violet. Incase you were wondering.

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, nor do I own Vampire Knight uniforms. So...don't sue me. This is a non-profitable story.

Enjoy! ^.^

Ouran's New Club

Chapter 1 The Host Club

(Reina, or Violet's P.O.V)

"Welcome."

Oh gosh no. A blonde sat in a chair, more like a throne, with his cheek resting in his palm. His violet eyes sparkling. On the right was an elf-like blonde with honey brown eyes, holding a pink stuffed bunny. Behind him stood a giant with black hair and dark eyes, wearing a blank expression on his face. There was a dark-haired guy with glasses that hid his eyes, scribbling in a black book. Then, there were two red-heads with mischievous grins on their faces. There eyes, were golden. There was a short one with brown hair and brown eyes. But he was female. I noticed this right off the bat. Other than that, the rest were males. Noticing how the giant looks at the elf, I'd say they're both gay. But that's just the first observation.

"Welcome princesses, to the Host club!" the blonde with purple eyes stood and pulled out two red roses, winking at us.

"Is he flirting with us?" Karin whispered to me. "I think he is." I mumbled back, already hating them.

"So, what brings you here?" the one with glasses asked, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Oh, we just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Karin shrugged.

"I see. You must be the new elite students. Miss Karin Tanaka, and Miss Reina Suzuki. Second years. Tamaki perhaps we should introduce ourselves." the guy with glasses informed his comrades.

"Violet, I think he's been digging through our personal records." Karin said, mouth open wide.

"Gee, ya think?" I said sarcastically.

"Well now, who would you like?" the blonde, who was apparently Tamaki, asked us both. Gesturing to each person in turn, "Honey and Mori. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Or Kyouya. Or maybe..." Tamaki looked at us, "you would like me."

"Um, I think I'll be going." I started for the door hurriedly, but was cut short by Karin.

"Come on Vi, it won't hurt to try." she pleaded.

"First of all, don't call me Vi. Second of all, I don't think I want to be around a bunch of playboys!" I hissed.

"Come on, please?" "Fine." I sighed. Karin smiled, and went up to Tamaki, with me following behind.

"Okay, we'll stay a bit." Karin chirped.

"Very well princess." Tamaki kissed the top of her hand, and moved to kiss mine, but I side stepped out of the way.

"Violet and I stick together, so how about...the twins." Karin spoke for both of us.

"At the end of your time here you must pay thirty thousand yen each." Kyouya informed us.

Nodding in agreement, we followed the twins to a table nearby.

******5 minutes later******

"and he just jumped right into my arms." one of the twins told us, laughing at his brother's embarrassment. "I did not, Hikaru!" Kaoru, I think, pouted. Karin and I knew they were trying to make us 'aww' and squeal at this. But we knew this tactic way too much. It was rather boring, I couldn't help but yawn.

"Kaoru, I think our guests are bored." Kaoru said to Hikaru, mournfully.

"Why did you just call him Kaoru?" Karin and I asked together.

"Because he is Kaoru." "Nope." I shook my head, "You're Kaoru, and he's Hikaru."

"It's obvious." Karin said sighing, placing her chin in her palm.

The twins gaped at us for a moment before laughing hysterically. After they were calmed down, Hikaru spoke, "Well you two are the only ones besides Haruhi to get that."

"Really?" Karin said. "So she's really the only person who can tell." I pried at them.

There was a sudden tension in the room. The twins laughed at us, "Yeah, _he _is the only one."

"Don't try to fool us." Karin said seriously. "We know she's a girl." I put in.

"No, Haruhi is definitely a boy." Kaoru fake smiled.

"You must take us for total ditzy girls, without eyes." I said getting irritated.

"Is there any trouble here?" Kyouya came up to us.

"None at all." Karin smiled brightly at Kyouya. Kyouya nodded and walked back to a couch.

"Uh, so why did you join the Host club?" I asked, to relieve the tension.

"Well you see..." Hikaru began talking away.

So they don't want anyone to know her true gender. But why? I am definitely going to have to look into this. I'm surprised nobody has figured it out yet. I mean, isn't Haruhi a _girl's _name? Just by looking at Haruhi's figure, it doesn't take much to identify that _he _is a _her. _

"a total wacko named Tamaki..." looking up I caught Kaoru staring at me. He quickly went back to fawning over his brother once I noticed him. Weird. They are all weird.

******Kaoru's P.O.V******

"Really?" the girl named Karin said. "So she's really the only person who can tell." the Reina girl said bluntly.

I immediately tensed, so did Hikaru. Crap! She figured it out!

Laughing, Hikaru and I responded, "Yeah _he _is the only one." Please believe it. Please believe it. Please...

"Don't try to fool us." Karin's voice was suddenly serious. "We know she's a girl." Reina informed.

They both know. I smiled placidly, "No, Haruhi is definitely a boy."

"You must take us for total ditzy girls, without eyes." Reina said, getting agitated.

I looked to Kyouya for help. Thankfully, he came to our rescue.

"Is there any trouble here?" Kyouya asked.

"None at all." Karin beamed, completely forgetting about before. Kyouya nodded, and gave us a look that said we'd talk later, and walked away. I silently thanked Kyouya. If word got out that Haruhi wasn't a boy, she would have to leave the club. On top of that, Tamaki and Hikaru would throw fits.

"the Host club?" I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing they were talking. I kept drifting back to my thoughts. I didn't realize I had been staring at Reina until she looked at me. Snapping back to attention I resumed my role oogling at Hikaru. If I got caught slacking off by Kyouya, I would most likely die.

*****later*****

( no one's P.O.V )

"Please come again." Kyouya smiled as the last two customers, Karin and a slightly pissed off Reina payed.

Once they left, Kyouya turned to the twins expectantly, "Well?"

"They know about Haruhi's true gender." Hikaru explained.

Tamaki turned white, "What." Haruhi paused on her way to the kitchen, "Who exactly?"

"Those two girls, Karin and Reina." Kaoru said rather bluntly.

"This could prove to be a problem." Kyouya said, typing on his laptop.

"So what do we do,Tama-chan?" Honey looked up at Tamaki who was still in initial shock.

Tamaki regained his composer and half yelled, "We must do whatever we can to keep those girls from spreading the news over the school!"

"Um, sempai?" Haruhi tried to reason with Tamaki, "I don't think those girls would tell anyone about it."

"You are exactly right Haruhi." Tamaki began to give orders, "We have to blackmail them! Kyouya, find anything you can about out about their personal life, their families. Everything. I will not have my precious daughter ruined in front of the school."

"Sempai, I think you're taking this a little too far." Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Hmm, it will he difficult, but I'll see what I can do." Kyouya sighed, pulling out his phone.

******the next day******

"Kyouya, did you do what I asked you to do?" Tamaki sprinted towards Kyouya cheerily.

"Yes, Karin is the daughter of the famous Chef Tanaka. The family owns restaurant all the way from Japan to Louisiana. She has grades a little over average, and she excels in cooking and the arts. Not surprising, since her father is a chef." Kyouya scribbled in his book. "However, there isn't much on Reina. Her school files don't have her last name, but they do however, have her address. All the files were signed by her. Her grades are extremely high, she excels in the arts and gymnastics."

"Interesting." Tamaki looked at the papers Kyouya handed to him. "Huh," Tamaki cocked his head to the side, "Serenity Prime Ineluctable Academy?"

"Yes, it's a school for those with promises of great talent for their age." Kyouya explained, taking away the papers from Tamaki.

"Did you find out anything personal?" Tamaki whispered.

"Nothing really. They are extremely close. Reina doesn't like people knowing more than necessary about her. Karin seems to be a very bright girl." Kyouya shrugged.

"The blackmailing will have to wait." Tamaki sighed.

******with Karin and Reina******

The two girls walked down the hallway together, getting stares from the other students.

"So, what do you think about the Host club?" Reina asked casually.

"It's not exactly something I'm interested in." Karin said, "Drinking tea while two guys flirt and tel stories is kind of boring, in my opinion."

"What about you?"

"I don't think I want to go there again. It's so...stupid." Reina responded.

"Hm, you're right." Karin said thoughtfully.

"Talking about us, ladies?" Hikaru smirked, coming up to them with Kaoru.

"You wish." Karin scoffed.

"Listen, you two can't mention anything about Haruhi." Kaoru whispered, "If you do, Haruhi will be forced to leave the club."

"Why exactly is Haruhi in the club anyway?" Karin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's just say, Haruhi owes a lot to us." Hikaru smiled. (LOL! Haruhi owes a lot more than they think! XD)

"We hope you'll come back to the club again soon." the twins said in unison as they left the girls.

"Yeah, we will." Reina smiled when they left. Then mumbled under her breath, "When I'm dead." Karin giggled, and scolded jokingly, "You shouldn't have lied to them like that."

This caused me to laugh too, "Well I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt their feelings."

"We are never going baxk there again." Reina shook her head. Karin nodded.

"Violet! Karin!"

The two turned their heads to the person calling them. "Isamu?!" they both said in surprise.

**Author's Note : **yay! The first chapter is done. I hated coming up with that school name. It took a while. Now I know the chapter is short. But I really have no patience, and I ran out of ideas. Don't worry, this is only the beginning. Hehe, I put in a barely noticeable, not very helpful, nobody can possibly find it hint in this chapter! It involves the girls, and the prologue it's barely noticeable as well as in here. I will put a hint in this note: its a name, but its also a secret code. If you find it, its spelt different than how its supposed to be. Replace the I with a Y. First person to find it wins free cookies next chapter! Review please. -VioletISawes0me


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ** I do not own Ouran. I do however, own Hinata, Karin, Isamu, Reina, and a few characters to come.

Chapter 2

(Reina's P.O.V)

"Isamu?!" Karin and I gasped.

The tall boy stopped in front of us. Isamu Tanaka, Karin's cousin. Second year. Isamu is a playboy, he has brown eyes and dark brown hair. He's toned, and has fairly pale skin.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" Isamu grinned and put an arm over each of us. Then I noticed his uniform was white, with a pale purple tie.

I looked at him, "You're an elite student?"

Isamu laughed out loud, "You say that like you're surprised. By the way," his tone of voice grew serious, "did they tell you who the other elites were?"

"No, in fact," Karin put a finger to her chin in thought, "I haven't seen them here at all."

What Karin said was true. There were no elites in my classes, and I never saw any of them during lunch, besides Karin of course.

I responded, "The principle said we'd meet them all during the assembly."

"That's right! I forgot about the assembly." Karin hung her head gloomily, "I don't even know what I'm going to wear. Wait, Violet, can you help me? Please?"

"Uh, the assembly is today, and we're supposed to wear our uniforms." I explained to her.

_Cuz I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby!_

_All the other sugar babies are just imitating! _

"Hello?" I answered my phone, shrugging off Isamu's arm from me.

"Hello, miss Suzuki. We have a slight problem."

"What is it, Hinata?" I asked, walking outside.

"Well someone attempted to hack into yours and Tanaka's personal information-" "What?!" I hissed. "Thankfully, it was only the family information files that were accessed." I sighed in relief, "Did they find out about, that?"

"No, we wiped it from the files before you transferred. I'm surprised, they don't know your family's business. Which is a good thing. You should try to blend in." he suggested, more like ordered.

"Yes, Hinata." I rolled my eyes, hanging up.

Walking to class, I thought about what Hinata said. Someone was against us. The only conclusion I came to was the Host club. It made perfect sense, Haruhi was a host, who was a girl, disguised as a boy. They're trying to keep it secret, but since we know that Haruhi is a girl, they want to blackmail us. May I be killed by a falling chandelier if I'm wrong.

I walked into calculus just as the bell rang. Taking my seat by Karin, I waited patiently for class to be over. I already knew all of this anyway. It's not like I need to pay attention to it anyway.

I sat looking out the window, paying half attention to what the teacher, Ms. Hioshi was saying.

"Reina Suzuki, what is the solution?" I glanced at the chalkboard, "Seven point three four."

"Correct." Ms. Hioshi nodded approvingly at me.

The bell rang for class to end. Just as I got up Hikaru and Kaoru came up to Karin and I.

"So, are you two coming to the club room today?"

"Not interested." I said bluntly. "Can't, have to attend the assembly." Karin answered.

"Assembly huh?" Kaoru said. "I never heard of it." Hikaru finished.

"Well it's just to introduce the elite students to the school." I sighed.

"I gotta admit, the elite uniforms are," Hikaru looked the two up and down, "Hot." Kaoru grinned.

My eyebrow twitched, "What perverts." Karin smiled, "Well thanks. Don't mind Violet, she's just insecure about herself."

I glared at her, "I am not. I just don't like people touching me."

The twins had evil grins on their faces, "Really?" Both made a move for my wrists, and I immediately tensed, kneeing Hikaru when he came too close. Kaoru pounced on me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. The sudden weight caused me to lose my balance and fall, Kaoru fell on top of me.

"Get off me." I struggled to push Kaoru off of me. Finally he got up.

Laughing, Kaoru held his hand out, "Most girls would have enjoyed that."

I got up, "Yeah, well I don't go after supposedly gay guys, who flirt with their brothers as a cover. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be acting all shy and blushing as Hikaru tries to help you up?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, "Well you two don't seem interested, so what's the point?"

I smirked, "You just told me that was a cover."

"But didn't you already know that?" Hikaru looked at me like I was dumb.

"Yes, but I wanted you to admit it."

Kaoru sighed, "Why?" "If we told you that, it wouldn't be as fun." Karin giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted.

We both left the classroom, leaving them to mope.

"Well that's two down." Karin smiled. I smirked, this was going to be easier than I thought.

"They tried to find something to use against us. But they failed. Hinata informed me." I filled Karin in on the phone call.

"All because we knew Haruhi's 'secret'?" Karin snorted.

I nodded. We knew it was because of Haruhi, but why they would take it that far is beyond me. They must take their club pretty seriously.

******At the assembly******

The assembly is in the ballroom. Of course, the walls are pink, and there's a crystal chandelier in the centre of the room. The floor is tile, and at the back wall is a grand staircase covered in red carpet. Isamu, Karin and I stood on the stairs, as well as eleven others. Six boys and five girls. They were all our friends from back at Serenity. The rest of the students stood in front of the stairs.

The principle came and stood at the centre of the stairs, "Now, as most of you know, Ouran has some new students. These aren't just any students. They are elite, the best of their schools. Why they are here is to help put Ouran on top. We have only one third as many students as two years ago. Ouran needs to step up to the plate this year. Or else the school will have to shut down, according to the school board. Now let's treat our elite students with kindness."

The room was filled with claps and cheers.

The principle spoke over all the noise, "The representative of the elite class, Ms. Reina Suzuki."

I stood beside the principle and announced, "I'm Reina Suzuki, and I am so honoured to be here. I want to help get others to join Ouran. Which is why, I am starting a new club for the elite's mainly, to help out around the community and the school. Eighty percent of the profits will go towards school funds. If any of you would like to participate, please come to me. Thank you."

"Well, that is all." the principle, Principle Hioshi said, signaling the assembly was over.

Karin, Isamu, and I are on our way to Little Ceasar's for pizza. Since I'm the only one who didn't come to school in a limo to school, I'm driving my car. For my birthday, Karin and Isamu got me a gray chevrolet camaro zl1. I wasn't comfortable woth the fact that they bought it for me, but I have to admit, it is a nice car. Four wheeler, standard, with heated leather seats, and a sun roof. The stereo is pretty good.

_I'm so rushed off my feet. Looking for Gordon Street. So much I need to say. I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day! _

"Cause she's so right for me! Her daddy disagrees." Karin and I sang along to Busted's I Crashed The Wedding, "He's always hated me. Because I never got a J-O-B!"

I parked the car in front of the restaurant door. We walked in, Karin and Isamu arguing about what pizza topping is better, pepperoni or green peppers; while I ordered two medium pepperoni, and vegetarian pizzas, and bread stix.

While we were waiting for our pizzas, I looked out the window at the cloudy sky. It'll probably rain soon. Drops of rain fell, then it sprinkled, and turned into a downpour.

A black dodge avenger parked right beside my car. Out stepped two hooded guys. They rushed to the door, with their heads bent to avoid the rain. The two removed their hoods, and I recognized them immediately, Hikaru and Kaoru. It surprises me that they would come to a place this common. They seem like the type that would only eat at five star restaurants.

"Kaoru," Hikaru looked at his brother confused, "why did you bring me to this common place again?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Haruhi told me about it. It seemed like a good place to go."

Isamu tapped me on the shoulder and whispered loudly, "Are they the gay ones you told me about?"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to us, staring at Isamu. I guess they heard too.

I rolled my eyes, "No, they just act like it whenever their fan girls are around."

"Were you even paying attention when we told you?" Karin shook her head. As if they weren't even there, she continued, "Mori and Honey are the gay ones. Kyouya is probably straight. Tamaki is questionable. But we're pretty sure he's just...really...happy."

"So they...aren't gay?" Isamu tilted his head.

Karin and I groaned, "No they aren't."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, getting pizza." Karin rolled her eyes.

Hikaru and Karin talked while Kaoru ordered pizza, and Isamu and I stood there in silence.

Kaoru turned to Isamu and I, "Are you two going out?" Isamu snorted, and I just about burst out laughing. I shook my head, "Isamu is like an older brother to me."

Isamu grimaced, "I gotta look after these two demon gir-" I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, and he glared at me. I smiled at him innocently, "Sorry."

"Reina, your pizzas are ready." "Thanks, Paul." I took the pizzas off the counter. Paul spoke to Kaoru, "Sir, your pizza is ready."

The rain had stopped, and it was dark out now. Hikaru and Kaoru came out behind us, talking when Hikaru said to me, "Hey, why don't we all hang out? We'll follow you." Not waiting for a response, Hikaru and Kaoru were in their car. I sighed, this is going to be interesting.

Speeding down the highway, we reached Sakura Valley in fifteen minutes.

Sakura Valley, it's on the outside of the city. My family owns it. The neighbourhood is deserted right now. The neighbours are only here during the summer. It's a private place where only friends of the family are allowed to live. Of course, they are all aristocrats. There are precisely eleven houses, twelve pools, five greenhouses, and a playground. There's a pool on each property, ours has two. We have a green house, and four of our neighbours do. There's a playground at the end of the road, where a house was going to be put, but instead it became a playground for the younger kids of close friends.

Stepping out of the car I patiently waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to come. Karin smiled, looking at my house, "Ah, home sweet home."

"It's still the same." Isamu said.

My house isn't a mansion, like most rich people's are, its a simple two story house. Cream colored, with a tiled roof, and a front and back porch. Gravel pathway leads to the house, and on either side is green lawn. In the backyard is the greenhouse, garden, and the pool. There's also a bunch of trees. It's like a summer vacation house. With six bedrooms, four bathrooms, an office, living room, and kitchen.

"This is where you live?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's not a mansion, but it's home."

Karin skipped towards the door, "Let's go. I am starving!"

We followed Karin inside and went into the living room. The living room is big. The walls are painted a light purple. The floor is cherry wood. There's a black leather couch, and two leather arm chairs that match the couch. A glass coffee table, a sixteen inch flat screen tv, stereo, two high bookshelves, and two big speakers by the tv.

"I love this home." Karin sighed, plooping down on a chair.

Talking and eating pizza, we watched movies. We finished a bottle of two litre Dr Pepper, Karin set the empty bottle on its side and looked at Kaoru.

"Spin or dare?"

I shook my head at Karin, "Um, there's only five of us, we don't have enough people."

Karin pouted, "Aw, but it would've been so much fun."

"Spin or dare?" Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to the side.

Isamu explained, "It's a game we made once when we couldn't decide between t and d, and spin the bottle. One person spins the bottle, who ever it lands on have to either take a dare from the person who spun, or spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. Then, if they kiss someone, then it's that person's turn to spin the bottle and ask someone else."

The twins listened intently. I nodded, "We also made 'the blushing game'. That was a pure torture game." I shuddered at the memories.

"Yeah, but that game is for when we do sleep overs." Karin smiled.

The twins looked at us, "Sounds lame."

Isamu shook his head, "You'd think so, but it's better than it sounds. The game practically goes on forever."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and got an evil smirk, "Why don't we do one tonight?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Karin smiled, "This might be really fun!"

Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed some number. He talked into the phone, "Hey, we're having a sleep over at Reina's place. It's at Sakura Valley...that place outside of the city...Kyouya will know what I'm talking about. Well ask him. Bring Haruhi too."

They're planning on bringing the whole Host club, that's just fantastic. Now everyone will know where I live. I probably won't hear the end of it from Hinata. Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi wouldn't say anything. But Tamaki would. I'm not sure about Honey. The twins might use it as a leverage against me. But I can easily blackmail them if I had to.

In no time, they were here. Tamaki was excited, Haruhi was looking tired, she was probably dragged here by Tamaki. Kyouya was just...Kyouya. Mori and Honey were looking around. I guess it won't be that bad. So long as we don't play the blushing game.

Karin jumped up in excitement, "Let's play the blushing game!"

I spoke too soon.

Author's Note : Hehe, that took a while. Well, looks like the next chapter(s) are gonna be fun XD

Review please, and tell me if you like, don't like. So um, here's a little preview for the next couple chapters:

"You blushed!" "Ow!" "We're supposed to throw our pillows at her?" "Yeah, pretty much." "Fun."

"Ha, Reina blushed!" "I did not!" "Did too. You know what the punishment is." "I'm not kissing anybody!" "You have to!"

"Let's make a deal." "What kind of deal?" "You will perform for the Host club." "All because of a picture?" "Do we havea deal?"


	4. Chapter 3 Sleep over part 1

**Author's Note : **sigh, I had no idea how to write this. I hope it turned out okay. This is going to be really short since I need time to write the rest of the sleep over. Please review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Ouran, I do however, own Karin, Reina, Isamu, Hinata, characters to come, and Kaoru. No, sadly I don't own Kaoru :( I wish I did. This is non-profitable.

Chapter 3: The sleep over part 1

"Huh, the blushing game?"

"Yes Tamaki, the blushing game. It's simple. If you see someone blush you yell 'blush alert!' There are punishments for when you blush. Only Violet remembers them _all. _I remember the first fifteen. The seventy others I can't remember. But just follow our lead. After you hear the shout, if we say, throw popcorn at Mori, then you have to too. After the twelfth blush alert the punishments get...well you'll see." Karin explained the game to Tamaki. Kyouya was taking notes, and Mori and Honey were listening too.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Tamaki danced in excitement.

"It's an evil game." Reina muttered.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, the last time we played you were enjoying yourself. You're only upset because the hosts are here."

"The punishments are terrible, especially since they're here."

"How so?" Karin asked.

Reina gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "You know how they get after the ice cubes!"

Isamu burst out laughing, "Oh man, I feel sorry for the sucker who has to do the ice cube one."

Karin and Reina looked at him, "But isn't it always you?"

"Well it won't be me this time!" Isamu raised his fist in the air, determined not to...blush?

"Twenty million yen says it's him." Reina whispered to Karin.

"Fifty says he does number fourteen."

The girls giggled and shook hands.

"Haruhi, will you join us?" Tamaki looked to Haruhi, who was eating pizza.

"Eh?"

*****2 minutes later*****

"and those are the rules." Karin finished explaining to Haruhi.

"So let the game begin!" Isamu held up a flashlight, even though the lights weren't off, like a torch.

"Let's watch a movie." Karin grinned evilly.

Reina looked at her cautiously, "What...movie...?"

"Home movies!" Karin kept grinning.

"Okay, we'll watch that video of when you and Isamu were little, you know, when you two took a-"

"No!" Karin shouted, blushing.

Reina pretended to gasp in surprise before shouting, "Blush alert!"

The next moment Reina was throwing peices of popcorn at her. Soon Isamu, and everyone else, besides Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori of course, were throwing popcorn at Karin as well.

Isamu smirked, "Vi, do you remember when you were little you used to dress up like a model and dance on top of the kitchen counter?"

Reina turned red, "Shut up!"

"Blush alert!" Isamu threw a pillow at her.

"So we're supposed to throw our pillows at her?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Karin laughed.

Tamaki shrugged and chucked a pillow at Reina's face. Reina threw the pillow back at Tamaki, only to get nailed in the head by a pillow from Hikaru. They threw pillows at each other and had a pillow war, until the living room was covered in white.

"Well, I clearly need new pillows." Reina laughed.

"We should go shopping tomorrow!" Karin bounced up and down on the couch.

"We haven't done that in a while." Reina nodded.

"Well now what do we do?" Hikaru said, he was bored after the pillow war.

"We could watch a horror movie." Reina said.

"The Ring?" Karin suggested.

Reina shook her head, "I was thinking like the classic, Scream, or Saw."

Isamu stuttered, "S-saw?"

Karin whispered to Hikaru loud enough for Isamu to hear, "Isamu is afraid of the movie Saw."

Isamu blushed, "I am not Karin!"

"Blush alert!" Karin grabbed a cup of water, and threw the water in his face.

"So are we watching a horror movie?" Reina looked at evryone.

Honey grinned, "Why don't we watch Free Willy instead?"

Mori nodded, agreeing with his cousin.

"The Notebook?" Tamaki said.

... (*cough*)

"Nah," Kaoru and Hikaru said, "what about Jurassic Park?"

"Okay." everyone shrugged.

Right when the movie was just starting, the tv turned off, and the lights turned off. The power was out.

**Author's Note : **Don't kill me, I know it was short, but I had no ideas. Next chapter will be a lot better, I guarantee it!


	5. The Sleep Over Part 2!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Ouran. I really wish I owned the twins =(

**Chapter 4 : The Sleep Over Part 2 **

"Hello? Anyone home?" a voice called from the hallway. "I'm sorry about the lights, I crashed into the telephone pole...again."

Reina groaned, "Seriously Aiyla?"

The lights switched back on, and Aiyla came in to the room, smiling apologetically, "Hehe, yeah... woah, why is the Host club in the living room?"

"We're having a sleep over!" Honey chirped.

"O...kay." Aiyla said, still confused why they were there.

"They're here because we met Hikaru and Kaoru at Ceasar's and they ended up here with us. Then they got the rest of the wo-hosts." Reina summed it up for Aiyla.

Tamaki, not knowing who she was, whispered to Kyouya, "Who is she?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, writing in his secret book (as I shall call it now), responded, "Aiyla Oshiro, third year, daughter of the owner of a computer company."

"Why haven't I seen her before?" Tamaki said.

"She's an elite, Tamaki. She spends a lot of her time in the computer room." Kyouya explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." Tamaki kissed Aiyla's hand in a princle-like way.

"Aiy-chan! Do you wanna play truth or dare with us?" Honey asked, smiling brightly.

Shrugging, Aiyla responded, "Sure, why not?"

"Who should go first?" Karin asked.

"I'll go first." Reina volunteered.

"Okay! Tamaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I have nothing to hide."

"Do you love Haruhi?"

"Wha? Me? Pft! I mean," Tamaki was blushing madly. Babbling on, "yes. It's only natural that a father love his daughter!"

"BLUSH ALERT!" Isamu shouted, tackling Tamaki and giving him a noogie.

Soon the two were fighting, until Reina threatened to make them sleep outside if they didn't stop.

After they calmed down, it was Tamaki's turn.

"Kyouya, truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

"Hm, dare." Kyouya decided, not wanting to embarrass himself like Tamaki did.

"I dare you to kiss..." Tamaki looked around the room, then he spotted his target. He grinned, pointing at Aiyla, "Aiyla."

"What?" Aiyla's eyes widened. Sure Kyouya was good looking, but she just met the guy. Heck, they hadn't even had a conversation yet!

Kyouya stood up and walked over to Aiyla. He leaned down, softly kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, before pulling away, and walking back to where he sat before.

Aiyla blushed slightly, looking down at her lap. This of course, didn't escape Reina's attention. But Reina didn't call her on it.

( 8 or 9 blushes later )

"Huh?"

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. You're so oblivious." Isamu shook his head. "You see, the cucumber is the-"

"Don't tell her!" Karin smacked him upside the head.

"Oh I get it now." Haruhi stated.

"You do?" Reina said a bit surprised. Nobody outside their group understood it before.

"Yeah, it's an example of a guy and a girl."

"And?" Isamu encouraged her to say more. He was quite interested in her way of saying it.

"It's the 'special hug'."

Kaoru, getting an idea, said to Reina, suggestively, "Wanna hug?"

"I...wha? No!" Reina blushed, shaking her head.

"Ha, Reina blushed!" Aiyla pointed at her.

"I did not!" Reina denied it.

"Did too. You know what the punishment is." Aiyla grinned. This was going to be fun.

"I'm not kissing anybody!"

"You have to!"

"Fine!"

"You have to kiss..."

**Author's Note : **A cliffy =P but I have reasons for cutting this one short! 1: I have to leave tomorrow to go camping. 2: I have writers block 3: It had to end there cuz this is the part where you get to vote! Wanna know what you're voting for? I bet you do ;) YOU, my faithful viewers, get to vote on who Reina has to kiss! But, because I only have three story routes for this fic, there are only 3 options. Here they are:

**1: Tamaki**

**2: Kyouya **

**3: Kaoru **

Vote carefully! I need at least 11 votes! Until then!


End file.
